


Cleanup on Aisle 51

by TheTimelessChild0



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/pseuds/TheTimelessChild0
Summary: The Doctor should know better than to leave the TARDIS in a particle accelerator.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Cleanup on Aisle 51

The Doctor looked around S.T.A.R Labs admiringly. 

“Well, Harrison, you clean up nicely,” he remarked. 

“If only I could say the same about the atmosphere,” Wells commented solemnly. While the facility had redeemed itself, it wouldn’t need to if people hadn’t got hurt, some way after the incident, due to the malicious meta-humans. 

“Ok, that’s enough torturing yourself, Harrison. It’s been more than year now. We’ve got your back,” Christina reassured him. 

“Barry, I’ve got a question about your suit- what’s that lump down by your right foot?” the Doctor asked, bending down to peer at it. Barry rushed over to Cisco’s desk, hiding that part of his outfit. 

Suddenly, Christina’s phone rang. She stood from her chair. 

“Sorry, everyone. It’s one of Mercury Labs’ new projects. There’s been a development. I’ll be back later,” McGee stormed out of the building. 

********   
  


The Doctor started working on building an improved Meta-Human tracker, to help catch Zoom. He was in the middle of that, when his bladder nudged him. 

Now he had a problem. His TARDIS was parked outside, in a part of the pipeline, so he couldn’t go to it without coming up with some excuse. Nor did he know where the bathroom was in the rest of the facility, or he could’ve just slipped away while the rest of Team Flash discussed their American things. He began a slight pace, considering his options. 

* * *

Once Barry finished his afternoon training, he walked out to find the Time Lord pacing vigorously around the room in circles. He walked over to Cisco, to investigate. 

“What is he doing?” he asked him quietly. 

“No idea. He’s been doing that for hours now,” Cisco stated. 

“Try calling Dr McGee, she’s worked with him before,” Barry suggested. 

*phone call*

\- “Hello?” Christina answered from the corridor at Mercury Labs. 

\- “Hi, the Doctor’s been acting strangely,” Cisco explained

\- “That’s hardly surprising, is it? He’s an _alien_ ” McGee reminded him. 

\- “Just, come on over, please. You’ll understand when you see him,” Cisco requested. 

**********

Christina only needed one look at the Doctor to understand what was going on. 

“Oh, for Christ’s sake, this again..” she muttered, rolling her eyes. 

“Doctor?” she got his attention. “Third door on the right, down that way,” she pointed down the right side of the corridor. 

“What?” the Doctor scratched his ear, feigning innocence. 

“You know perfectly well what. Now  _ go _ , before I make you. You know I can, you’re a great deal lighter now,” McGee instructed strictly. 

The Doctor blushed thoroughly, before following her command, and running out of the room. 

“Very human for an alien,” Harrison remarked. 

“Why? What room’s behind the third door on the right?” Barry asked, curiously. 

“The bathroom,” Cisco explained, grinning. 

Everyone collectively nodded in understanding. 

“He’s been like this a while, hasn’t he, Tina?” Wells guessed. 

Dr McGee nodded in confirmation. “I really thought someone got this treated out of him by now. It’s been several regenerations since,” she noted. 

“Well, you can’t teach a 900 year old alien new tricks,” Caitlin argued. 

Cisco’s screen beeped, and opened up an image of the hallway, outside the bathroom. 

“Oh, no!” Cisco exclaimed, looking at it. S.T.A.R. Labs’ security system detected a large spill of an unknown liquid chemical. The chemical in question, was the Doctor’s urine. 

Harrison looked at the thermal image of the corridor, showing a man surrounded by a rough sketch of a puddle. 

“Well, that’s a bummer,” he sighed in sympathy. 

“What is?” Tina questioned, before she saw it, too. 

“Alright, here’s what we do. Barry, you go to the TARDIS and fetch a change of clothes for the Doctor. The ship will open, _she_ knows when her pilot’s in trouble,” McGee instructed. 

With a  _ flash _ , Barry disappeared, to help the Doctor. He reached the TARDIS in seconds, found the box of clothes below the console, ran back down to where the Doctor had locked himself in the bathroom, cleaned the puddle, put down the clothes and knocked several times on the door. While he had arrived back at the lab, like he never left, The Doctor found exactly what he needed; clean trousers and pants. He regretted the fact that his new friends clearly found out what happened, but concentrated on dealing with it. 

**********

“Hi,” the Oncoming Sulk announced his presence. 

“It’s alright, no harm done,” Tina assured her old friend, hugging him immediately. 

“We’ve all been there,” Harrison assured the Doctor as well. The others nodded affirmingly. 

Wells nodded mischievously, looking sideways at the Flash. “Especially you, Allen,” he noted. 

The Doctor smirked sideways, expecting a highly comforting tale. 

Barry glared at Wells, blushing. “Okay, yes..there may have been a  _ slight _ oversight in regards to my old suit,” he introduced his story. 

“It turns out, my metabolism doesn’t just require me to eat a lot, it means water goes right through me. Not to mention alcohol, which the blood can’t absorb at all,” Barry explained.

“Anyway, as a consequence of that, I ended up really needing to pee mid-sprint. It came out like a flood, before I could stop in an alley or anything. It felt really good,” he admitted. 

“Sounded like it,” Cisco joked. 

“That’s what this is,” Barry explained, pointing at the mysterious lump on his leg. 

“An external catheter with an attached bag,” he patted his leg, revealing the bag was empty. 

“And I thought my metabolism was inconvenient,” the Doctor remarked, walking back to his chair, and turning his back to the rest of the room. 

“I think the word you’re looking for is Karma,” McGee pointed out. 

The Doctor pointed his sonic at the computers and wiped all records of his accident. 

“Hey!” Cisco whined, as the screen went on the fritz. 

“That’s Gallifreyan for ‘shut up’,” Tina translated. They all went back to work. 

The End.


End file.
